Kamen Raider Ryusei
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summery inside. rated M for Language


**This Is My First Fanfiction Not Crossover And The First Oc and Karai and April Harem Gender Bend And More Human looking Mutants can transform from human to mutants like Karai. To tell you the truth the OC is the Descendit of Naruto and is from the true human race and Ninja clan and the nine Bijuu are sealed inside in the OC. The Name of the OC Is Sora Uzumaki Namikaze he has a Heterochromia eyes that are Hinata's lavender and Kushina Violet eyse**

 **Sora will get a Ninja bracelet that turn into armor that is like Megaman SF and other armor warriors of anime and Kamen rider armor.**

 **Sora will have a Sword that is made out of his chakra called the Sky blade Think of singer sword from Guilty Crown but in Katana form as well Chakra chine as well as chakra Kunias and shuriken.**

 **Sora will get bond weapons.**

 **Marekami was a Shinobi back in his youth and rise Sora.**

 **Sora has a doujutsu called the Kamigan that give Sora the same ability like the Rinnegan Sharingan Byakugan with out their drawback and weakness.**

* * *

 **Sora Bio**

 **Hair and hair style**

 **Blond s** **piky in a pony tail Think of super sayin teen Gohan with a pony tail**

 **Height**

 **5ft 5inches.**

 **Eyes Color**

 **Heterochromia** **the right eye being lavender wail the left eye being violet.**

 **Body Type**

 **Runner.**

 **Muscle Type**

 **Pink Muscle.**

* * *

 **Summery: It has been a millennium since Naruto and the shinobi alliance stop the four ninja world war but peace did not remain long a group of evil Aliens called the Krang tried to enslave every human on earth but with the help of the Utroms they had fought back** **with the help of the Shinobi Alliance the evil Krang Prime was killed and the mind control Utroms were set free. the Utroms had thank their new friend saving their friend But not all where friendly among they was a dangerous umtorn name ch'rell. wanted for war crime.**

 **On the council of three ship Ch'rel escaped causing the Utroms T** **wo thousand years late on October 10 2016 the 16 birth day Sora Uzumaki Namikaze descendant of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze gains is Ninja Bracelet made by both science and magic and has been past down father to son to grandson. until it has been pass to Sora Uzumaki Namikaze on the same Night he meet April O'Neil and her the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.**

 **This a Mix of Tmnt 2003 with TmnT 2012**

 **Umtorn Shredder**

 **Baxter Stockman will be a brain in a jar.**

* * *

 **Harem**

 **Karai.=Turned into a half snake yokai.**

 **April.**

 **Leahnarda/ Lea. = mutant human turtle hybrid**

 **Raphella/ Ra.** **= mutant human turtle hybrid**

 **Donella./ Donny** **= mutant human turtle hybrid**

 **Micklillyia/ Mickey** **= mutant human turtle hybrid**

 **Kelly Jones female Casey Jones**

 **Mistress Splinter is Tang Shen who survived the fire not Yoshi and she honor him by taking the clan name =** **mutant human rat hybrid**

 **Mona Lisa who entire race are lizard humanoid look more human like the lizard people in monster girl quest.**

 **Teenage Kaguya Otsutsuki that broke free of the seal and portend she has no memories so she can kill Sora but fall in love with him.**

 **Mizore Shirayuki= Yuki Onna from Roserio Vampire**

 **Fu Taka=Oc Harpy girl.**

 **Lala Makai= oc Overlord Devil gir.**

 **Lily Aquarius.= oc Mermaid princess that can transform her fins in to legs.**

 **Vivi Dracula= Vampire Princess Loli in privet.**

 **Drako Ryusei= Dragon women that wants to put Sora in his place.**

 **If you don't Like the Harem To bad Just**

* * *

 **.Chapter 1: It's Ninja Time.**

* * *

 **Night**

 **New York City**

 **5:45, October 10, 2016.**

 **MareKami Apartment.**

* * *

Above a Japanese restraint named Marekami's a teenage boy with a runner body and has long spiky blond hair and Heterochromia eyes the right eye being lavender wail the left eye being violet he has three whisker mark on each check the made him look like a fox. He is wearing a black hoodie with a gold vertical line going down the sleeves, the sleeves were a burnt orange. He had black khakis held up by a orange utility belt that holds all of his pranking gear, he has white socks his feet in the entrée way was two pear of foot wear one being for a old man the other look like it could fit a teen these sum sort of free runner sneakers.

The teen is sitting in the seiza position in front of a blind pudgy old man. He has gray hair and Asian facial features as well as the teen sitting in front of him.

He is wearing a Ninja Gi and black shaded sunglasses, He was also sitting in the seiza position.

"The time has come for you to spread your wings and fly young Sora" The old man said as he turn around and grab a black and Red Bracelet the bracelet had a red circle with a black spiral the symbol of the Uzumaki and the kenji for shadow in white. "This Sora is the Ninja Bracelet it has been pass down in your mother family." said the old man as he gave Sora the Ninja Bracelet.

"Thank you sensei Marekami." Sora gave the BN a look over seeing the design the bracelet was some sort of metal like fabric. "So this was made for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the same guy you and the elder say I'm his next life." Sora said. The NB then came to life and jump on to Sora's arm. **:DNA Mach To Uzumaki Namikaze Clan Please Identify Yourself.:** the NB said.

"Sora Uzumaki Namikaze." Sora said the Bracelet started to transform Sora into a armored Ninja his upper torso covered in Blue and cyan armor that went to his arms as well as a helmet that covered his head that show his spiky blond hair showing was blue armor the black part of his armor is his chest, his hands is covered by black fabric, his forarms has Cobalt blue gauntlets as well cobalt blue armored boots that covered his feet and shins, his legs is covered by black flexible armor, the helmet covered Sora's entire face showing nothing but his eyes and they were behind a red lensed visor Sora's ears were covered by headphone that had antenna on both side, the rest of his face is covered by a red face plate. on his back is a blue thruster backpack and around Sora neck is a red metal fabric scarf the armor has red lines around his ribs and limbs, on the center of his chest is the Uzumaki symbol. **[A/N: Fore a bittier pitcher think of the main character of Scared seven first armor mode mix with the Megaman SF with Kaman Rider.]**

 **"Welcome Back Naruto."** said Nine demonic voices **"Or should we call you Sora now."**

'Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama.' Sora said in his head.

 **"Ha so you do remember us."** Kurama said. **"And I thought you have forgotten about us."**

"How could I forget you guys are like Family I'll always be stuck with no matter what." Sora said with a smile behind is mask.

 **"Fuck you Sora Ha ha ah."** Shukaku said.

 **"So Sora any cute girl caught your eye."** Matatabi said in a perverted way.

"Well only one but I believe you guy have accesses to my memories but how do I take this Armor off."

 **"Just say Power down and the Armor will come off and it will disappear."** Son Goku said. **"If you want the armor on just say Power up and the armor will appear."**

"Power down." Sora said the armor then disappear. "Sensei Thank you fore everything for helping my family and giving me the job I have to today." Sora said blowing to his teacher.

"Your welcome Sora-kun and I just remember your mother sent two think thing the new Xbox One S and a letter." The blind old Said Handing over a blue envelope.

"Kaa-san?" Sora said confusingly he then open the envelope and read the letter.

 **{Dear brat.**

 **I hope you used the NB for the right reason and find a girlfriend or two heck get a harem I just want grandkid.**

 **Also I want you to go out fight some crime be a Hero New York need be Shooting star we know you are and remember what we taught you how to use the energy weapons and to stop crime and help other just be a where of fangirls.**

 **P.S. The suit can summon a dirt bike machine beast. and remember do get mad anger is a powerful** **Allies but it can blind you from what really important.**

 **Love Your Dear Mother Ryoko.]**

As Sora read the letter he was ecstatic hearing he can be come like the heroes like the group of people from his mother home land.

"So I take it, that Ryoko want to go out on the city." Marekami said as Sora went to the doorway to get his shoes. "Yep." was Sora's respond he thewant out the door.

* * *

 **Street of down town Manhattan rooftops.**

 **6:30**

* * *

Sora was jumping from building to building. when he saw four Suspicious female that had different shade of green scales around the eyes like eyeliner. they are wearing dark green sleeveless ninja gi as well as dark green pant and black boots and lather padded arm guards and knee paddies their gi's fabric look like it could stretch as well as their color domino mask. Sora was very cautious because of the four weapon the four girls has tan skin but in different tone, The one with the blue mask has twin Katanas on her back she b size breast and runner body she has mind night blue hair and blue eyes underneath her is a bleu shirt. the girl that wearing the red mask has spiky crimson hair and green eyes and is muscular she has double D size breast her facieses expression default look angary but in a cute in a way she has a scare on left eyebrow, she also has a long K9 fang, her weapon is a pear of Sai witch is a hand held trident she has a dark skin complexion under her gi is a red tater shirt as well as her red mask. Next to her is a girl with olive skin girl with d cups size breast she has a runner body and is very flexible she wears a purple mask that match her eye and hair and her shirt, her weapon is a wooden blow staff. the last one is a honey roasted tan skin her colors orange from her shirt to her mask she has blond hair that is in short twin tail she has emerald green eyes her weapon is a pear of Nunchucks that can combined and transform into kusarigama on the back of all four gi is a pitcher of a turtle.

Transforming into his armor mode he had Stealthily following the four girls noticing they stop he saw a girl of his school April O'Neil she is wearing a yellow hoodie a long sleeve blue shirt under a yellow t shirt with the number 5 on the chest. black legging under denim short black boots she has red hair and blue eyes she has her hair in a twin tail a bang was pull back by a yellow headband she was walking with her Father a balding man with orange hair and blue eyes who work as a Scientists at Stocktronics as well as his daughter who has a Internship with Professor Baxter Stockman. April Father wore a brown jacket a grey under shirt tan pants and brown shoes."

Sora the notice a group of men wearing suit but he notice that they have life sign that were coming from the stomach. The four Kunoichi Jump down to the street to help April and her father out then out of nowhere a group of men that look like they where from the matrix Sora quickly made a cross hand signed and made five lookalike that know as shadow clone he then grab April and the four girls.

* * *

 **Rooftop 2 hour later.**

* * *

Sora and the five girl where now safely on top of the roof in Time Square. As so as the Sora clone put the red head girl she upper cutted the clone making it dispel into smoke. "You Pervert." she said the other girl tried to hold her back "Calm down Ra." The blue hair girl said to the girl named Ra. "Lea Het group my ass. He lucky that their lookalike are around to save his butt." The rest of the clone dispel showing the real Sora. "I'm sorry for my clone action But I have to know you four aren't humans are you." Sora said. "No we're not but we can't talk here." Lea Said as she and Ra as well as the other two girl jump from roof to roof. Sora then grab April in a bridle carry make her blush.

* * *

 **Sewers Lair. and hour later**

* * *

Sora was still carrying April in his arms through the Manhattan sewer system. "So how many miles to we reach to you girl." Sora said.

"We're almost there." The one with the Purple mask said. Sora and April follow the four girl and came across a abandon subway tunnel. "This is your home nice." April said getting off of Sora arms. Suddenly a beautiful woman wearing a red robe on the back of the robe is the same turtle symbol she has long brown and black white hair around her eyes her skin is black as well as black line that went down her nose, she had a rats tail coming from her tail bone and has a green crystal cane.

"Girls why have you brought these two Strangers to our home." the woman said.

"I'm sorry Mistress Splinter we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop when we note this girl and her father were stop by a group of men in suit we jump in to rescue them then this guy in black trench coat they also have this medallion." Lea said to the older woman know as splinter. Splinter then held her hand to stop Lea. She then notice Sora and April.

"You have my thank for helping me daughter with the Utroms Guardians but you have us in a disadvantage we are at your mercy." Splinter said.

"Well let's even the odds Power Down." Sora said a flash of blue light blinded every one saw Sora with out the armor.

"Sora!" April said in shock to see one of her classmate playing super ninja. The other Kunoichi blushed seeing Sora's face. "Well I think introductions are in order Me Name is Sora Uzumaki Namikaze." Sora said bowing his head. splinter was happy and sad she know who this boy is and to think of what could have happen if they were still alive but she is happy with her new family. "And this April O'Neil."

"Leahnarda but my sister call me Lea the hot head over there Raphella but we call her Ra That's Donella but you can call her Donny the one reading the manga Micklillyia or if you want to shorted it just call her Mickey and this is our teacher and mother Mistress Splinter" Lea said

"Yeah Intro over sorry if I'm still a little mad because someone was getting handzey on me!" Ra yelled.

"Hey that was an accident I did tail also a armor pleat on your back what up with that." Sora said.

"Let me explain everything it all happened ten year ago..." Splinter said thinking back on the day of the big change.

 **"I sent a flashback coming on."** Isobu said

 **"Shhhhh"** The other bijuu said

* * *

 ***** **Origins** **Flashback Start ***

 **My name was Hamato Shen I use the sewer and the Abandon subway system to train myself one day** **I heard a loud noise that it sounded like truck swerving out of something way then four baby turtles and a canister of green ooze with the label of TCRI. The container of the ooze broke and the green ooze covered me and the four turtles grab them I went back to my home one of the abandon subway. the next day I change into a rat human hybrid and four turtle turn human turtle hybrid girl at the age of six.**

 **I took this as a sign from Kami to take care of the these girl so I gave them female name version of the four Renaissance masters, each of the girls have a unique personality.**

 **Leahnarda being calm and coolheaded** **Raphella being hothead and has a bit hotheaded** **Donella has a brilliant mind** **and Micklilyia who love to have fun.**

 **I train them how to fight and how to stay in the shadows.**

 ***** **Origins** **Flashback Ends***

* * *

"Wow that a wonderful story wait you said ten ago right." Sora said.

"Yes." the female ninja master.

"Ten year ago I bought four baby turtles walking home a blind old man was about to get hit by a truck just then a black teenage boy push me out of the way to reach him and I lost my grip of the container that was carrying the turtle at the same time the back truck open causing a canister flying out." Sora said realizing the these four turtle hybrid were his could of been his pets.

"But Mistress Splinter you said a Shugo Tenshi bought us together." Donny said.

"Yes did said and I think Sora is that Shugo Tenshi." Mistress Splinter said.

"But I would like to know who where those that took my Dad." April said.

"Those Guy where Utroms they use robot suits to bland among the people of earth they peaceful race they just ask your father fore help." Sora said calming down April's worry.

Suddenly the ground shook. "What the an earthquake?" Mickey said.

"In New York city not likely but probable." Donny said just they small robot dinosaur came out of the ground and started to attack Splinter and the everyone else. Sora conjure energy O-Katana the blade glow a light blue the blade has vine that came of the handle speaking the handle it look like it belong to a rapier. **[A/n Look up or PM Singer Sword description.]** Sora quickly cut and destroy the robot. But the one that want unattended started to eat through the support. April saw that the support beam was about to fall on top of splinter she then rush push her a way from the fallen debris separating the two from the group.

"April!" Sora yelled

"Mistress Splinter." the four turtle girls yelled.

* * *

 **Behind the rubble**

* * *

April and Splinter where still alive getting up the two saw the rubble, luckily they weren't trapped and could get out. "Are you okay Splinter." April said helping the hybrid rat woman up. "Thank you April and yes I'm fine." Splinter said, just then a jingle came from the splinter pocket pulling it showing it to be a smartphone that look like a turtle shell splinter answering she was happy to hear her adopted daughter voices. "Girls I'm glad your safe." Splinter said.

* * *

 **With Sora and the others.**

* * *

"Mistress Splinter thank Kami your alright is the April with you." Lea said, as the two talk Sora look at the One of the metal version of jaws. On the back of the foot of the robot was a label that said "These mousers are property of Stocktronics. I have heard of the Mousers project it was suppose to take care of the city rat problem." he then pose by shooting the arm that had NB on it in the air and yelling "Ryusei Power Up." The girls saw Sora back in his Ninja armor Mickey was geeking out who cool the armor look as well as Donny at how advance it look. "I'll scan the structure of the wall and see how stable or unstable the wall of rubble," Sora said as he scan the room walls when Sora was done, The girls saw his body looking depress he then hacked into the phone "Girls Mistress splinter I'm sorry but your home is to unstable. Splinter can you get April out of the sewer, April go to a place called Marekami's tell the old man you know me tell him the I'm helping new friends and tell him I told you can stay over the night." Sora said over the phone.

"Thank you Sora and a will get Miss O'Neil out safely." The rat ninja master over the p.

"Meanwhile we try and find you with the T phone GPS tracker." Lea said. "Everyone get ready."

"We'll have to go up side girls." Sora said.

"Why that Sora kun." said Mickey blushing by using the kun suffix the rest of her sister were fuming mad for some reason.

"Those wined up toy robot destroy the tunnel lucky their a manhole cover we can use." Sora said.

"We there no we their not even an us once you get up their find your girlfriend and go home!" Ra yelled.

"This is still about the butt thing isn't it." Sora said. Ra gave him the most hate filed glare she could give.

"Look I'm sorry about that but I want to help you guys out something tells me that tonight is your first night out on the town." Sora said.

"SO WHAT OF IT!" Ra shouted.

"You don't know the street gang plus the one that you gut should be worried about are the one called the purple dragon their harmless alone but in a group their a pain it the neck." Sora explain to the girls.

"And what with the Ryusei bit." Ra said.

"And the weird blue Okatana." Mickey said eyeing the sword that is stab onto the ground,

"My Kaa-san wanted me to be a hero so I needed a hero name and today is my first night, to tell you guys the truth I thought you four were bad guys but I didn't want to be a nube by assuming your and the sword is called the sky blade it one of my many chakra ability I could make Chakra weapons so far I can make the sky blade, chakra chains, shuriken and kunai I can also make explosive shuriken and kunai by mixing fire chakra with wind and earth chakra, I just have to be careful or I might blow up more then I need to." Sora said.

"Will I think it's a great name ryusei mean meteor in Japanese." Mickey said.

"Yeah Just do me a favor Call me Ryusei when I'm like this I don't want people to know my real name." Ryusei said.

* * *

 **Topside Ally.**

* * *

The late night of New York city drunk people where now coming out of clubs laughing a manhole cover open up and showed Lea popping her head out.

"Hey Lea take your time really I'm enjoying the view." Ra said she with a blush look at Ryusei Butt she the pinch his right butt check.

"Hey what was that for." Ryusei said.

"There now we're even." Ra said as she smirk.

 **"Look like she is the Tsundere type."** Kurama said, Sora felt the fox bijuu smirking in his mindscape.

The group of five got out of the sewer and stealthily sneaking out of the ally, Raphella jumped out of the ally and on a couple of neon light signs spotting a manhole cover on the other side of the street at another ally jumping over there she had to stop when a armored car so she had to jump onto the building and stab her sai on the side of the building the armor truck park right over the manhole cover. When Ra look under the truck it's wheel was over the manhole cover, Ra then kick the truck.

"Nice Ninja stealth Ra." Lea said. both her and her two sister as well as Sora where in fount of the ally.

"Yeah I don't think they hear you all over at Jerzy." Mickey said.

"Can I get a hand here." Ra said. Mickey was about to clap her hand to getter. "Don't even think and about it." Ra she stopping her childish sister from clapping.

"Forget you guys I'll do it myself." Ra said she then push the back of the truck. The group heard someone coming out of the building lucky the truck back doors are open. Sora saw the group of people coming out. They're the gang that ryusei talked about the Purple dragons lucky there leader wasn't with them That guy is more bronze then brains.

"Come on we'll follow them up on the rooftops." Sora said jumping up the building the three turtle sisters follow him as they chase the Armor truck.

The truck came to a stop at a abandon fortune cookie factory and park next to beef out purple Ford Mustang with a dragon on the hood of the car. After knocking out the guard Donny tried to open up the lock.

When the lock was unlocked Ra Jump and kick open the doors. She then crash and landed on top of Ryusei. Ra was now siting on top of him in the seiza position."

"Ra now not the time." Ryusei said.

"Shut up It's not like wanted to landed on you idiot." Ra said jumping of the high tech mask shinobi. "And why are you rushing me what afraid of what my happened if you girlfriend fine out."

"April is not my girlfriend she is Just someone I know. But the reason you should get off is because we have..."

"Company." said a unknown voice both ninjas notes that it was the Purple Dragons,

"Look at the freak." Thug 1 said

"What that guy in the cyborg shinobi costume." Thug 2 said

"I think he's cosplaying as a ninja Megaman or a ninja from Overwatch." Thug 3 said who is a fat guy.

Thug 1 smack thug 3 at the side of the head "Shut up dummy." He said

"Comic Con untill the weekend Freaks." the leading thug said. The five ninja fought the gang knocking them down like domino.

Sora punch the leader in the face knocking him into the Mustang. Seeing their group leader crashed into his car leaving a body size dent on the roof they ran away leaving their leader behind.

"Well that was easy." Mickey said putting her nunchucks away.

Little did they know an Kunoichi up on top of the factory she is 16 year old she has amber eyes around her eyes is a red makeup, her hair color is black but she has dyed blond on the side of her head but you couldn't see it because she has a hood over she worns a black skin tight ninja suit under titanium armor that covered her chest arms and legs on her lower back is a Katana. She had pressed a button on her left gauntlet. "Karai You may speak." a gruff voice said.

"Speed Demon has failed to deliver the goods father. If I may I would like to turn him into a real speed demon by that I mean transform him in to a demon that is." the know name Karai said.

"And may I ask who had beat speed demon and his man." The gruff voice said.

"A group of ninja Four Kunoichis and a Shinobi the female ninjas could be Kappa but the shinobi look like a high-tech ninja he cover from head to toe in techno armor shale I used the yokai shuriken on speed demon." karai said as her eyes turning into a golden snake eyes.

"Yes if he is lucky he may be useful as a monster." the voice said giving the approval. Karai took out a demonic shuriken and through it at speed demon fusing him with his car everyone was blinded by the light from the fusion. When the light died down Speed demon had reborn as a Yokai. He has hotrod mufflers coming out of his back his eyes are now headlight now his body is cover in purple armor and has the black dragon that crusted but now it is now he has it on his chest plate. on his sholder war spike up wheels both on the tier and on the rim fused into his feet were wheels he has a purple helmet that look like it belong to a samurai.

 **"I AM SPEED DEMON REBORN AND I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU BICHES ."** The new speed demon said yelling at the top of it's lungs. The wheel yokai started to shoulder charge to wards Ra but he was blocked by Ryusei with the Sky blade the wheel on Speed Demon's shoulder started to spin casing spark to fly. Ryusei stared getting pushed by the Monster. Ryusei focus his energy on the blade making it sharper cutting Speed Demon across the chest twice leaving a x mark on his chest Ryusei then throwing this sword stabbing it into Speed Demon chest and running with a glowing right leg Ryusei then jump at speed demon giving him a raider kick him right on Ryusei sword causing him the exposed and defused back to normal with bits and pieces of the car and the demonic shuriken to turn into dust.

"Spirt Cleanse." Ryusei said Ryusei then tied up Speed Demon and calling the cops. The five ninja leaf with the Armored Car leaving the money that the dragons stole behind and a note that Said's

 **"Dear NYPD.**

 **Here the bad guy stolen money that they stole he'll** **need a doctor be turning to a monster will do that to you.**

 **Sign Ryusei and the Kunoichi Turtles."**

* * *

 **In the Armored Truck.**

* * *

Diving was a ruff start for Donny she had bump into a lot of cars and trash cans. Ra walk up to the now power down Sora who was now sleeping on a bench. Ra then punch him on the head waking him up. "Ow Ra what was that for." Sora said in pain.

"To wake you up." Ra said.

"Why?" Sora said confusingly.

"So I could do this." Ra said she then grab Sora's head and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll know about your clan will the Man's side of it anyway so I will help you get a harem just promise me you'll treat us equally." Ra said in a whisper tone.

 **"I gest your mother doesn't have to worry that she'll wont be a grand mother."** The eight tail said making the other bijuu laugh

Donny droved right throw a gate that lead to the sewers the armored Truck when they saw both April and Mister Splinter waiting for they.

"My daughter if you and mister Uzumaki will follow us please." Splinter said as she and April jump down one of the holes.

As the group of Ninja went down the hole and followed Splinter and April into a huge chamber.

"Welcome to your new home my daughters. Now clean this place up we have guests." Splinter said.

* * *

 **Will I been Think on what to do with this fanfiction should I make this an X over or leave it a put in as my first signal fanfic Also the Mutants are know just Mutants some monster will actually be monsters form the supernatural world.**

 **This is Foxsky Signing out bye.**


End file.
